Rainbow Bright Socks
by SaffireStarz
Summary: [Oneshot] Starfire changes her appearance, hoping to finally catch Robin’s attention. And she DEFINITELY has his attention.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own: Teen Titans or Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

**Summary:** Starfire changes her appearance, hoping to finally catch Robin's attention. And she DEFINITELY has his attention.

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to _**snowinspring1217**_ who requested this fic. Together, we came up with this. Although, I would like to say that the story has kind of changed from what we originally planned. However, it has been posted in time as promised.

* * *

"Galfore, I am sorry but I cannot."

"I understand, Princess. But if ever you have a change of mind, do not hesitate to contact me."

"Yes, Galfore."

The screen blinked and then black.

Starfire sighed. Being a princess from a different planet was difficult. There were always suitors who wanted her hand in marriage even though she has already given up the throne to her _k'norfka_, Galfore. In anyway, they hadn't a chance at her. Her heart was already taken, by him. Him of this planet called Earth. Him who was a hero. Him who did not yet know he had taken her heart.

She walked to the Ops Room when she heard the three guys of the Tower talk among themselves.

"Seriously, Robin, do you or do you not?"

Usually, she would invite herself to their conversation but something told her otherwise. She lifted herself off the floor to prevent any foot noises. She flew closer to them but not so that they saw her. She hid on the other side of the semi-circled couch and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"No, I don't like _her_." the boy wonder insisted, though in truth it was a lie.

"Well, what kinda girl do you like?" Beastboy asked, wondering.

Cyborg added to this with a smirk written all over his face. "Yeah, what kind? Red hair? Green eyes?"

"Gah, I have better things to do than discuss stupid things like this." But he was pulled back before he could even stand up. He was never going to get any work done at this rate, he figured. If he was going to track Slade, he was going to have to give in to his friends' demands. And so he spoke whatever came to his mind. And at the moment, his mind was as clear as a foggy day. "I don't know! Green eyes…" Noting he was starting to describe a certain Tamaranian, he said whatever randomness came to mind. "And pink hair. Yeah, and while we're at it, I'd love it if she wore those yellow raincoats in this _summer_ weather with rainbow bright socks. She should wear tons of black eyeliner, put red lipstick on her nose so she looks like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, and sparkly lip-gloss , too, so that if we make out, my mouth gets shiny. There, happy? Can I go now?!" Cyborg and Beastboy looked at him with a priceless facial expression. Cautiously and confusingly, they nodded their heads.

Once he left and failed to notice Starfire, the two had recovered. "Did he just say what I think he said?" Beastboy asked with eyes wide.

"You mean rainbow bright socks and sparkly lip-gloss?" Cyborg said, also dazed. Slowly he nodded his head once more. "Yeah, I think so."

They looked at each other.

Three.

Two.

One.

The two burst out laughing. "And, Rudolph!" They laughed so hard Beastboy was clutching his stomach to relieve the joyous pain of laughing too hard while Cyborg was sure that his circuits would crash at any given second.

From the other side of the couch, Starfire was just as stunned if not more. She was lost in her own thoughts to hear the roaring cackles that filled the room. _'He likes pink hair…'_ she thought. As much as she knew that it was strange, she also knew that she was still unfamiliar with Earth customs and its styles. She picked herself up and walked out of the room, somewhat too depressed to even levitate.

She reached her room and locked herself in. The first thing she did was look at the mirror and began comparing herself to Robin's description of his dream girl. Pink hair? No, she had reddish orange. And her clothes were far from raincoats. She definitely did not wear, what were they called, rainbow bright socks. Eyeliner? Lip-gloss? Who would ever want to line the eyes or gloss the lips with sparkles? These were definitely strange. And what was up with the lipstick on the nose? She recalled using lipstick once: on her lips but not on the nose. She blushed. Had she worn it the wrong way? And who was Rudolph? But she had the green eyes.

"Perhaps I should consult Raven with this problem." And she did just that.

She knocked on Raven's room. The blue-cloaked teen opened her door partially so that only darkness could be seen from inside her room. "What?" she asked monotonously.

"May I come in?"

Raven opened her door fully to let her alien friend in. Once the door was closed, she levitated off the floor with legs crisscrossed, eyes closed, and started meditating. Starfire knew she was listening.

"It is Robin…"

When she heard no response, Starfire took this as a hint to continue. "While he had a conversation with Beastboy and Cyborg, he had somewhat _confessed_ what he likes in a girl. Or, what he likes a girl to wear. Do you suppose, I should try to be what he says?"

"Look, Starfire. I'm not the kind of girl who'd actually do that for the guy I like. I don't think you should change yourself for him either, even if it is just an outfit." In a hushed tone, she muttered to herself, "Everyone knows he likes you in _that_ outfit."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. But if I don't try to be who he likes, he will never like me in the same way I like him."

Raven let out a small sigh. "Alright, fine. Go ahead. Change."

Starfire looked at her, confused. "So, then, I should?" Raven did not answer. "Yes! I shall. And then Robin will start to have the feelings for me. Thank you Raven. Now, I must go to the mall of shopping to buy the proper attire for Robin's ideal outfit for a girl, consisting of: pink hair, yellow raincoats, black eyeliner, sparkly lip gloss, red lipstick for my nose, and rainbow bright socks!"

Once Starfire had left her room, Raven opened one eye and shook her head. "Rainbow bright socks?"

Starfire had returned from the mall three hours later with four filled bags. She immediately changed into the clothes and pink wig. But when it came to the make-up, she hesitated. She looked at the eyeliner, the lipstick, and the lip-gloss as if they were the most interesting things in the world. She picked up the eyeliner and noticed its pencil form. How am I to apply this, she wondered to herself. Doing what her nine guts told her, she traced her eyelids applying a thin coat. When she noticed how this pleased her, she did the same with the other eye but accidentally at a thicker coat. She added more on the other side to even it out but ended up putting more than needed. This continued until her eye area seemed like a black circle with a green center.

"I do not think this is the proper way of lining the eye."

She then eyed the red-red lipstick. "On the nose…" She twisted the cosmetic product and cautiously and circled her nose. "…I feel like a clown. I do not fully understand Earth boy's taste on girls yet I believe this is just…weird."

Finally she took the lip-gloss and uncapped it, applying it on her lips. The glossiness of her lips matched the brightness of her teeth. "Perhaps Robin does not have such a strange like in girls afterall." She expressed with a smile.

"Anyone seen Starfire?" Starfire heard Robin ask somewhere near outside her room. "Maybe she wants to come with us?"

"She's in her room…fixing herself." Raven answered. Then added, "She may take awhile."

"Fixing herself? Is something wrong with her?" he asked.

"No." was her simple reply.

Cyborg added to the conversation, "Maybe you should stay with her, Rob. Y'know, just incase. Us three can get the pizza by ourselves. Star may need ya." Beastboy snickered and even Raven couldn't help but smirk.

Robin nodded in agreement, oblivious to his teasing tone. They left with amused expressions on their faces.

"Hey, Star. You in there?" Robin asked.

From inside her room, Starfire let out a small yelp. She was suddenly getting cold feet about this whole thing. She felt like a total fool; she _looked_ like a complete fool. And all this for Robin.

"Starfire,"

"No! Please do not come in!" she said in a too panicked tone of voice.

Robin had respected privacy but he heard the urgency in her voice and began to worry. Being the leader had its benefits: the password to each and every room of the Tower. He entered her password: R061N. His mind was too complex to realize its simplicity.

One foot into her room and instantly he froze. There before him was Starfire in a pink wig, yellow raincoat, rainbow bright socks, raccoon eyes, Rudolph nose, and sparkly lips.

"Starfire…"

The alien lowered her head. "I do look…weird. Tell me Robin, is it the lining of the eyes? I knew I had put much."

"Uh…" He moved to her bed and sat. She turned to face him completely embarrassed.

"Perhaps I heard wrong," Starfire started.

"What are you talking about?"

Starfire sighed. "Please do not be angered by me, but I-I overheard you, and Cyborg and Beastboy talking…"

Robin knew where this was getting to, remembering earlier that day. "Oh." Was all he said. He stayed quiet for a while unsure what to say. "Starfire, what- why would you try to be who I described?" And then his mind clicked in. "Oh…oh!"

The girl turned away, blushing.

"Do you really?" Robin asked, scratching the back of his neck. Starfire nodded nervously.

"I-I…" He was never so good with confessing. "I do…too."

Starfire's eyes grew wide. "Truly?"

"Uh…yeah." His heart was racing. He looked at her. She was not exactly at her most attractive…appearance. But he did note that her darkened eye area sure brought out her eyes.

And their eyes started to close as they leaned closer to each other. Feet turned to inches, inches to centimeters. Their lips touched slightly and deeply but did not last long. Within a few seconds, something that sounded a lot like silly laughs were heard from outside the door. Robin mentally slapped himself for not remembering to close the door.

Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven made themselves known by presenting themselves before them.

"What are you guys still doing here? I thought you left?" Robin asked, heat rising to his cheeks.

"We did, but BB decided delivery instead." Cyborg answered. "Then we decided to head up here and ask you to a game. But we can tell you're busy."

The two blushed even more.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Well, this is interesting. I'm going to go. Play nice, you two." And all four watched her leave.

Cyborg and Beastboy turned their attention on their female friend. When they noticed how she looked, they burst out laughing. "Well, Robin, you have what you wanted." Beastboy said.

"Yeah, man, pink hair and all." Cyborg added.

The leader sent a glare that could be seen even behind his masked eyes.

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave, too, to give you guys…uh, time. Yeah, ok, bye." Beastboy said, frightened by the look he was given. And he too left.

Just as Cyborg was about to leave, he pointed to the corner of his lips and tried to suppress another laugh.

"Hey Rob, you have, y'know, sparkles stuff on your lips."

And Robin got just what he wanted: a girl wearing sparkly lip-gloss so that if he makes out with her, his mouth would get shiny.

* * *

There you go, _**snowinspring1217**, _I hope you enjoyed that. Pleasure working with you.

**Authoress' Note:**

Also, for any Harry Potter fans (particularly Hermione/Ron shippers), I was wondering if you would like to spoil me with any moments that those two had in either the sixth or seventh books! I heard they had quite a few. A few excerpts would be lovely, if you had time. It's that I don't have those books.

Thanks for reading. **Review Please!**


End file.
